Every Little Thing He Does is Magic
by Strausberg's Waltz
Summary: Every little thing he does… I don't have the right words. All I know for sure is even though my life before was tragic I know my love for him goes on. AkuRoku day fic a little late.


Okay this is a bit late… okay I can't kid myself, very late, but I was out of town (meaning in Canada) for AkuRoku day. But I still had to write a little one-shot for it.

I was listening the new Sting album, Symphonicities, and came up with this. For anyone who doesn't know it (probably most of you) it's an acoustic version of some of Sting and The Police's work. A little challenge, find the lyrics for _Every Little Thing She Does is Magic_ in this piece. They will be in order and I will not be doing the chorus, just verses. It shouldn't be hard if you know the song. Also, can you find any other Sting of the Police song references?

Next on the list, I've acquired a new love for Vanitas. It's become so difficult! I like Terra x Ventus and Vanitas x Ventus. I can't make up my mind! But, as always I prefer to keep my families the same from fic to fic so Van becomes problematic. So with much pain I have turned my triples (Sora, Ventus, and Roxas) into quadruplets (Sora, Ventus, Vanitas, and Roxas).

Lastly, if you're looking for a lemon, there is none. Really nothing major in this fic. There's a small lime section, but that's it. I just want to be safe when I rate things.

Disclaimers: The song _Every Little Thing she Does is Magic_ is not mine, nor any other songs used in this fic (all of which will be listed at the end so you can try and figure them out first), nor are any Kingdom Hearts characters.

XXX

_Every little thing he does is magic  
Everything he does just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for him goes on  
_XXX

I've tried before to tell him of the feelings I have for him in my heart. I really have. It happens on pretty much a daily basis. I've tried so many different ways…it just never comes out right. But I'll always try again. One of these times I'll get it right. I'll just spit it out and see what happens. It's the rejection I'm afraid of but, isn't everyone? But, for me, there is a single truth, a single light, a single thought. I love him. It may take a thousand years for me to tell him, but I will always love him.

So, yet again, I find myself getting ready to run out the door to rush to school and get there early so I can meet him as he shows up at school. With his brothers… it's not like they help the situation. Sora's always around him, Ventus is over protective of his brothers and Vanitas follows Ven around like a lost puppy!

"Axel!" Terra called, as I was halfway out the door.

"Late, talk later!" I called kicking the door closed behind me.

I ran as fast as I could to school, hoping to make it. Today would be the day, I was sure of it! The plan was simple: 'accidentally' run into him when he is walking to class, effectively knocking his heavy biology books out of his hands along with all his homework that he will be carrying when he come in, as he always does. Make it seem like a coincidence and pick up his stuff. While handing him the last paper, ask him out. Simple, right? I make it the school and look at my watch quickly. Right on time. I slow and stroll into the building calmly. I lean myself up against a wall close to the entrance and watch for my best friend and his brothers. I glanced at my watch again, 7:25 a.m. I looked up doing a silent countdown in my head. Three, two, one… and there he was. I moved from my spot and walked outside again looking away from the four boys. Remember; make it look like an accident.

"Please!" Sora pleaded.

"I will not tell you what happened in the English book. Your fault for not reading," Ven sighed.

"Van! Help!" Sora begged grabbing onto Vanitas's arm.

"Not my problem," Van said nonchalantly, pulling his arm out of his brother's grasp.

"The least you could do is be sympathetic," Sora grumbled.

"Van? Never," Roxas chuckled.

That would be when I made contact with the blond, successfully knocking him over, scattering his papers and (as I thought) his biology book, "Oh, crap! I'm sorry Rox," I said quickly offering my blond a hand.

"Off in space?" Roxas sighed, taking my hand.

I pulled him up and resisted the urge to pull him into a hug, "Yeah," I chuckled, making sure to release his hand.

He bent down to start picking up his papers. I jumped and moved to help him. I handed him the stack and picked up his biology book.

"Hey, Rox…" I started handing him the book.

He tilted his head to the side cutely showing he was listening.

"Would you…" every time that I come near him I just lose my nerve, as I have from the start, "help me with my math homework…"

Stupid!

He shook his head laughing, "Always with the math homework. Of course!"

Why do I always use that excuse? One of these days, I'll just spit it out. I sighed in defeat and mentally crossed off another plan from the list.

XXX

"You couldn't spit it out could you?" Riku asked, coming into my room with out knocking as usual.

"Isn't that usual?" I sighed.

"Yeah, we should be used to your sulking every night by now," Terra sighed also barging into my room.

"You've been trying this for years. How many plans have you gone through?" Riku asked flopping down on my bed.

"I've lost count… I can't see myself with anyone else," I grumbled laying myself over him.

I looked up at the ceiling and reached up to clutch my chest over my heart. I can only play my part and sit here nursing my broken heart day after day. I really am lonely.

"You have two choices: spit it out or give up already. It's depressing," Marluxia called, walking past my room wrapped in a towel.

"Shut it pinky!" I yelled.

"What did you just call me? It's not my fault my hair is pink!"

"Stop fighting now!" Lexeaus yelled from downstairs.

I heard my youngest brother huff and storm away, followed quickly by the door slamming.

"Brat…" I grumbled.

"He's just as sick of this as we are. You're infatuated with that poor kid," Riku scolded.

"Not my fault. Everything he does… I don't know. There are no words to describe how I feel. How he makes me feel."

"Well, we all wish you would figure it out," Terra sighed pulling Riku up and out of the room.

"Close the door I'm going to sleep," I called after them.

My door slid shut and I curled up to sleep my disappointment away.

XXX

Do I have to tell the story? I'm sure I do. It plays over and over in my head. One day over and over while I'm awake, asleep, somewhere in between. It seems like it was a thousand rainy days since we first meet.

I hate the rain. I always have. It's imprinted in my DNA I swear it is. That fateful night was rainy.

(Flashback)

I snapped my umbrella open and a ten-year-old version of me trudged out of the school into the rain. Riku was at soccer practice, in the rain. How can he stand it? Terra on the other hand went home early after spiking a fever second period. So I had to walk home, alone… in the pouring fucking rain! Not that I wanted to go home. Dad would be there. Terra needs me though. Well, with Mom home, maybe not. He might not neglect us when he's around. I still should get home and make sure he's being taken care of. So I made my way home.

"I'm home!" I called walking into the house.

It was quiet. Dead silent.

"Hello? Terra? Mom? Dad?" I called into the seemingly empty building.

No answer. Mom and Dad must be out and Terra's probably sleeping. I moved further into the house and walked up to the room I shared with my other two triplets. The door was locked.

"Terra," I called knocking.

Then I heard the front door slam and I wheeled around. I moved back to the entryway and dad was standing in front of the door. Great. I'm somehow alone with him.

"Hi Dad," I sighed.

He started laughing manically, "Your mother thought she could get you boys away".

I paled. Did he finally crack? I backed away ready to run to. He pulled a shotgun out of his pocket and aimed it at me. I hit the wall. I felt a cold sweat running down my neck. There was no way out. No place to hide. My room is locked. Shit…

"You can die just like your lying mother!" I turned to run and the shot rang through the house.

I felt pain in my leg but I pushed myself and kept running, ducking into Lexeaus and Zexion's shared room. I turned and locked it. He could get in. I had to get out. I rushed to the window and threw it open. I heard dad crash into the door and without thinking, jumped. Pain shot through my legs as I hit the ground and rolled onto my stomach. I panted a little and then pushed myself up. I had to get out of here. So I made myself stand and run. I didn't know where I was running too, I just ran. I was soaked and covered in mud, but for once in my life I didn't care.

I ran and ran until I tripped and skidded across the pavement. I lay there, tears falling, as all that had happened hit me. My dad had gone nuts and killed Mom and who knows what happened to Terra. In my fear, I forgot about Riku. I have no clue what happened to him. I hoped they were both okay. I don't know how long I lay there crying. All I knew was I felt like a coward and my legs hurt.

"Hey, you okay?" A voice called and suddenly the rain wasn't falling over me.

I picked my head up to look at the nine-year-old blond boy talking to me. I shook my head sadly. He reached out and offered me a hand.

"It's a big enough umbrella. We can share," he offered.

"I don't know where to go…" I whispered.

"My home is right down the street. You can stay for a while."

I took his hand and he helped me up, "Can I borrow your phone".

"Of course. I'm Roxas," He offered squishing next to me to keep from the rain.

I looked up at the light blue umbrella with little yellow ducks dancing around it and nodded to myself. I was safe now.

"Axel," I rasped.

"Come on. Let's get you some help."

(End flashback)

We got to his house and I called the police. Apparently Riku had already called them and they were looking for me. Terra had locked himself in our closet when he came home and found mom's body. He was going to leave and get help when dad came home. Roxas's older brothers, Cloud and Sephiroth, offered us a place to stay until Lexeaus and Zexion came home. My dad pleaded not guilty in the trial. How could he say he wasn't responsible? He killed Mom. He told me he did. He drove me to tears. I was driven to tears by the man the created me. I remember the camera crews and the reporters all around me. It seems that when the innocent die, all we can offer them is a page in some magazine. It just happened that after that Roxas and I became best friends. Though I think I loved him the moment I saw him. That umbrella was big enough to fit both of us under it. To this day when it rains, Roxas and I share that same umbrella, but it's always me that ends up getting wet.

XXX

I awoke later that night. There was a plate with my dinner on my dresser. Crap. I missed dinner again. I sighed and sat up, grabbing the plate and eating the now cold stew without second though. I finished and glanced at the clock. Only ten… should I call him? I resolve to call him up a thousand times a day. Well resolve isn't the right word. I want to but I never do. When I'm not with him, I think about calling him and asking if he'll marry me some old fashion way. Or even just asking the blond out on a date!

"This time for sure," I nod to myself.

I reach for the phone. But my silent fears have gripped me long before I reach the phone. What if he rejects me? What if he hates me for being gay? Long before my tongue has tripped me… I pull my hand back as if burned as it is hovering over my cell phone. Must I always be alone?

I sigh in defeat and flopped back down to try and sleep some more.

XXX

It's raining. Great way to start a day. I huff and grab an umbrella. It's not Roxas's and mine, but it'll do for now. I don't have a plan today. Maybe we're just not meant to be. If it doesn't just come out today, I'm giving up. Not that I want to… he's been with me through so much. My childhood was tragic and he was there to help me get past it. Every move he makes, every word he says, every smile, goddamn it every breath he takes brings me joy. Enough so that I find myself turned on. I know that my love for him will always go on.

I open the door to go meet him at school like usual and I find myself face to face with none other than Roxas. He's holding our umbrella, hand raised in mid knock. That stupid little duck covered umbrella. I smiled.

"I thought I would come by and pick you up. Seeing as you hate the rain so much. I thought maybe I could cheer your up with this thing," he chuckled shaking the plastic umbrella a little.

"Well you succeeded," I sighed smiling.

I shrugged my backpack on and ducked under the umbrella with Roxas. We started towards school slowly. I reached up and set my hand over his around the handle like I was helping to hold the plastic cover up. He looked up at my hand and smiled softly.

"You know, I've noticed something," Roxas chuckled.

I paled. Did he figure it out before I told him? Is that why he came to get me? Does he hate me?

"What would that be?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"No matter what, when we share this umbrella you always end up drenched anyways."

I relaxed, "I know. Why is that?"

He smirked and gently shoved me. I stumbled out into the rain and Roxas let the plastic handle slip from his grasp and the cover fell to the ground.

"I think I should get wet too," he whispered.

I looked over at him extremely confused. He smiled and reached over to take my hand. I noticed then that he actually had a backpack on for once in his life. My heart was pounding. Everything… I could feel myself getting hard from the proximity and the cute innocent way his eyes were staring into mine. Everything he does… he smiles and everything is crumbling. I feel myself leaning down towards him. Every little thing he does… our lips meet. He doesn't push away instead he leans softly into the contact. It was a soft chaste kiss. I pulled back and smiled. He smiled right back.

"I love you," I finally manage to say.

"I love you too," he whispers back.

He reaches his other hand over and gently strokes my cock through my clothes. I moan loudly. He smirks and nuzzles into my chest.

"How long have you waited to say that?" he whispered softly, gently rubbing my cock.

"H..hard to th..think whe…n you're doing that," I stutter.

He pulled his hand away, "Sorry. I've noticed every time you've gotten a random erection around me. I guess I've been wondering what it felt like…"

"So you've known for a while?" I panted.

"Yup. But, I'm glad you never got the courage up to tell me. I… only came to terms with being gay a few months ago. Then to figure out it was for my best friend… it would have been too much for me. Sometimes you just know when the right time is."

I smiled and pulled him into a hug and pressed my lips to his. This one wasn't so innocent. I gently licked his bottom lip and he granted me access. I had waited so long for this and wasted no time as I started exploring his moist cavern. He moaned into the kiss softly and wrapped his arms around my waist. I reached on hand up and entangled it in his silky locks pulling him closer. Then I heard a car horn.

"We're all cheering in here now that you two have finally gotten together but it's raining. So before you catch something worse than a cold, get in this car," Sora called.

Roxas and I broke apart and hand in hand rushed into the car. Roxas cuddled up next to me as I was handed dry clothes.

"Courtesy of Riku and Terra. We've been to school already. You two weren't there so we made Cloud take us looking for you. They thought you might need these," Ven chuckled.

I noticed Sora handing Roxas dry clothes too, "I'll change at school".

Ven nodded and the car started off. I shivered and sneezed.

"Why am I not surprised you caught a cold?" Van chuckled.

I huffed and turned to glare out the window, sneezing again. I felt Roxas snuggle into my arm. I pulled it out from between us and wrapped it around his torso pulling him close and I smiled brighter than the sun.

Every little thing he does… there's only one word to describe it. Every little thing he does is magic.

XXX

There we go. Reviews appreciated but not necessary. This is dedicated to Goddess of Discord and Heaven, a loyal reviewer and the one who happened to remind me of AkuRoku day the day I got back in the States.

Okay, the other songs used were _A Thousand Years_, _So Lonely, Drive to Tears, _and_ Every Breath you Take_. I hope they weren't hard. I tried to use the title of the song as part of the reference.


End file.
